


Secrets of the Flesh

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Nationverse, The Three Kingdoms of Korea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: China remembers the taste of iron on her lips and wonders if America can taste it too





	Secrets of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> What's now known as South Korea used to be the kingdom of Silla, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. Allying themselves with Tang China, Silla went to unify the Korean Peninsula under its rule. The Silla-Tang alliance effectively wiped out Baekje. Though there was a Later Baekje in the Later Three Kingdoms Period, it was nowhere near as powerful as its predecessor and failed soon after its creation. 
> 
> After the Korean War, South Korea was considered a third world country, and didn't pull itself from its economic slump until the mid-to-late 80s. Russia, then the Soviet Union, sent tourists to Seoul for the 1988 Olympics, which marks the turn of South Korea's development.

**Seoul, 1988**

Yao watches as Soo Jin falls into step beside America, strategically placing herself between the two bickering superpowers. Her recent economic boom shows in the fullness of her cheeks as she chatters about the Olympics; making sure to thank Russia for the tourists and ships before congratulating America on his athletes. As powerful as America has become, there’s no hiding the obvious affection he has for her as he laughs; swinging an arm around her shoulders as he steers her away from his rival.

Russia watches them go with a strained smile before spinning on his heel, face dark as he stomps back towards a trembling Lithuania. Yao’s sure that if he were to see his former vassal’s face, he would see an all too familiar visage of docility and mindlessness. Yes, if there was one thing the newly anointed South Korea could do, it was playing the part of the helpless damsel.

He wonders what America would say if he knew the truth about the dark-haired beauty on his arm. Would his face contort in horror and despair if he told him the story of Silla and her unfortunate brother, Baekje?

China still remembers the bloodlust on her face as their soldiers rushed the royal palace, the sound of her sword being drawn from its sheathe as she marched into her ailing brother’s sick room. A madness had gripped her, one he knew all too well, and he could only watch as her blade parted through skin and bone. Baekje had gurgled; lungs punctured as she pulled her weapon free from his chest.

But it wasn’t enough. No, the true horror began when she drew a dagger from her waist; face contorted into a pleasant smile as she carved his still beating heart from his body.

Her laughter had filled the air, mad and wild like a creature possessed, as her brother’s blood ran down her chin. She devoured him that day, ate everything that he was and could have been. Yao had too; had let himself be pulled in by the beautiful mad woman in front of him and drank the ichor from her lips.

Though, as he thinks back on America’s own history with his Manifest Destiny, he concludes that the tale would be far too easy for him to empathize with.

Maybe feeling his eyes on her, Soo Jin turns her head, meeting his gaze with a raised brow. He just smirks, tapping his lips with a singular finger in a universal sign for silence.

No, he wouldn’t breathe a word to the blond brat. It was there secret, after all.


End file.
